


Under The Stars

by charlesworthy



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, just a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesworthy/pseuds/charlesworthy
Summary: She finds him on one of the castle's parapets under the stars.  It's the last place she looks – Aideen initially noticed that Jamke was impossible to find at night a week ago, and out of a passing curiosity and a healthy dose of concern she's been looking for him since.





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> nagamas pinch hit for aubergineinfatuation!! i wanted to give you your rarepair bc i know how fun it is to have rarepair content. lucky you, i just started genealogy when i got this! i haven't read the manga yet, so some things might be off, but i really hope i did them justice for you! happy nagamas!! <3

He doesn't notice her when she finds him, giving her enough time to admire the way the moonlight paints him in its light. His brown hair looks almost silver, ethereal and ephemeral, and he looks so peaceful, even in the casual position he's adopted. Jamke's head is tilted upwards, towards the stars. She finds herself immediately wondering what he sees.

He notices her when she takes a step, and turns to look. She flinches when their eyes meet, but he offers a smile and she knows he isn't mad at her for intruding.

“Hey, Aideen.” He greets her, and turns his head back to the sky.

“Prince Jamke...”

She approaches, looking up to see if there's something in the stars she's missing. They look about the same as the ones in Grannvale.

There's a certain silence that settles over them in that moment. Aideen expects it to be uncomfortable, but it isn't. For a prince, Jamke has always been casual and honest, and instead of a regal air, he carries around him a companionable one.

Still, there's something on her mind, and she must ask it. “Are you doing okay?”

“Hm?” He looks up at her, innocent curiosity plain on his face. A realization replaces it, and he frowns slightly and stands, almost awkwardly. “Ah, right. Yes... I'm... Dealing with it pretty well, I guess.”

She means, of course, his family. To lose two brothers and his father in the same campaign was an unreasonably steep price to pay for her freedom. She can't feel guilt over catching his older brother's eye, but she certainly feels guilt for plenty of the entire affair.

Perhaps because she pauses he feels the need to continue. He replaces himself on the floor and pats the ground beside him. “Why don't you sit down?”

She does, folding her legs underneath her. He's staring at her, not the stars, but when she shyly pushes her fingers into her hair, he looks away.

“In the end, I knew I couldn't have convinced my father, and my brothers... Well, they were always like that. In the end, they probably deserved it, but...”

“It's okay if it still hurts,” she says.

“Yeah...”

“Even if you weren't involved... It might have been another girl, or it didn't have to be _any_ girl,” he continues. “Ever since that shaman showed up... It was probably doomed to end like this. My brothers were always that way, even if my father wasn't. Too quick to fight. I should have been prepared.”

“You couldn't have known,” Aideen argues. “You did everything you could, everything within your power. You didn't have to release Dew and I.”

He looks at her again for a long moment. There's something unreadable and deep behind his eyes, and it takes him awhile, but he eventually smiles. “Yeah, I did,” he replies. “You don't understand.”

Something in the tone of his voice causes her face to heat up, and she turns. “Do you look at the stars often?”

“Sometimes, yes,” he replies. “It's a good night, tonight. Last night it was cloudy, so I couldn't see all the constellations, but it's so clear tonight.”

“They're beautiful...” Aideen finds herself smiling. “I don't think I've ever really looked at them.”

"Really?" Jamke asks. He's clearly bemused, in the way he exhales a slight hum. He leans closer to her face, in order to see the stars from her point of view a little better, and points out a constellation.

"See that one?"

She couldn't see any shape in the stars, just a mess of twinkling dots in the night sky. "Uh... No. What is it?"

"A great warrior." His finger traces the outline of the body and weapon as he continues. "There's his body, he's poised like he's striking down another fighter. His axe is in those stars. In Verdane, that's who you look for when you're trying to navigate, because his axe has the brightest stars in the sky. They always point north."

"Oh. I see it!"

She finds herself smiling wide, even though she's never heard of anything like that before. She wonders if there's maybe a story behind it. Though she doesn't know all the stories herself, there's supposedly constellations for each of the crusaders. Verdane boasts no holy-blooded nobles, so it's unsurprising they might see different things in the stars.

"Some people say that when people are loved enough in life, they get their faces put in the stars."

"Oh..."

She looks to Jamke again. His face is absolutely unreadable. He's serene and sad in equal measures, though he's still smiling, but only barely.

The silence comes again, and Aideen is no longer surprised that it's comfortable and easy. A chilly wind passes them, and cuts through her clothes easily. She shivers against it, and folds into herself.

Jamke hasn't pulled away from her. His face is still a little too close to hers, like he's still looking for different constellations to point out for her. He stays silent though, and she is very aware of each exhale he makes. She can feel the warmth of his body, comforting against the cold.

"Aideen..."

"Hm?"

The suddenness with which he addresses her startles her, but she merely turns to look at him again. His face is so close, and he's staring at her with another unreadable gaze. It's gentle, and almost as warm as he seems.

"Sorry, Lady Aideen?"

"It doesn't matter..." She smiles a little bit. "You've saved my life, you don't need to address me like that..."

He smiles. "Don't say it like you owe me anything, okay? It was the right thing to do."

"Still..."

"Still _what_?"

"You wouldn't have let Dew go if I hadn't asked..."

"He's a thief," Jamke explains. He chuckles, though. His smile is easier than the one he wore earlier. She smiles a little wider in response. "He earned a prison sentence, but you didn't deserve that at all."

"He's a child," Aideen retorts. Her tone is light, though. "It wasn't right either."

"Hmm..."

He playfully pulls away, leaning to his other side, away from her. The chill comes back. "Anyway," he says decisively. "What I was going to say..."

She shifts, a little uncomfortable in the cold. She still feels at ease at his side, but Aideen isn't unnerved. She just wishes she were a little warmer.

"Was that the circumstances of how we met were probably the worst way to meet some one," he continues. "And everything around it was pointless and just as bad. But even despite that, I'm glad we were able to meet."

"Me too," she replies, maybe a little too suddenly. He turns his smile back to her, and she can feel her heart swelling in her chest.

His eyebrows furrow, and she finds herself canting her head to one side in questioning.

"Aren't you cold?"

She exhales, somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. "Yes, a little. We could go back inside..."

"Or..."

"Hm..?"

He looks away, blushing. She's about ready to ask him what he's thinking about, but his arm slowly snakes its way around her shoulder. His hand rests on the floor beside her, but she can feel his warmth again.

Her reply is in the way she inches closer to him, setting her fingers on top of the back of his hand. She giggles quietly.

"I don't feel like I owe you my life," she clarifies. "But I'm grateful. It isn't the same as..."

"I think I understand, Aideen," Jamke murmurs in reply, in the small space where she struggles to find the words she wants to continue with. She's almost glad he stops her.

His arm wraps around her tighter. She can feel his fingers brush her dress, right by her hip.

“For everything that went wrong,” he murmurs. “I think this is going right.”

“Prince Jamke...” Aideen raises her hand, her fingertips ghosting his jaw. He turns into her touch, and just like that she's cupping his cheek.

“Er... Yes?”

She smiles, and very carefully leans upward, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “You're right,” she says. “You're so right.”

 


End file.
